The Cheerleader & the MVP
by tmdsjbfan1
Summary: Mitchie Torres is the new cheerleader because of that, she met Shane Gray, the MVP.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cheerleader & the MVP**

By: tmdsjbfan1(Jillian G.)

* * *

It's a typical Monday morning & Mitchie Torres' eyes were full of hope. Everywhere she goes, she still sees posters for the Cheerleading tryouts. It's starting today & she can't make up her mind if she will try it. "Hey! Mitchie! What are you doing in front of the bulletin board?" Alex Russo taps Mitchie's shoulder. Mitchie looks at her then stares on the ground. "What's wrong?" Alex asks. "I don't know" Mitchie replies. Then Miley Stewart comes, running down the hall while singing her favorite song, 'Hoedown Throwdown'. "Hey guys! What's the prob? Mitchie?" She asks. "Are you two trying out for cheerleading?" Miley asks. "No I'm not!" Alex said. "You?" Miley asks Mitchie. "I don't know." They started to walk. "But you are thinking to do it, right?" Alex opens her locker. "NO, you don't want to do it!" Miley closes her locker & walks over Mitchie & Alex. "Why?" Alex asks. "Tess Tyler is the head cheerleader & she'll one of the people that's going to decide who's gonna make it" Miley explains. "And so? Who cares if she's Tess Tyler? Except that her mother is a very popular singer." Alex said. Mitchie sighs. "I still don't know." She said. "Okay, okay. If this is what you want, Mitchie, then I'll support you. WE will support you. Right, Alex?" Miley looks at Alex. "Yes of course." Alex nods. The bell rings. "See you later guys!" Miley waves. "Bye" Mitchie tell Alex.

**

* * *

**

**At the tryouts.**

"You can do it Mitchie!" Alex cheers up Mitchie. "GO!" Miley said excitedly. Mitchie takes a deep breath. She enters the gym & sits with the other aspiring cheerleaders. After a few minutes, it's Mitchie's time. "Next" Tess said. Mitchie stands up & walks over them. "Show us what you got" Ella Pador said. "Okay" Mitchie whispers. Then Mitchie starts. Tess, Ella, Caitlyn, Peggy, Miley & Alex was so shocked what they've seen. "Oh My Gosh! Mitchie is so awesome!!" Miley said. She stands up & claps "Yay!" Alex smiles. "OMG. She's good!" Ella tells Tess. Tess looks at Mitchie with evil look. She doesn't want anyone to steal he throne of being the best cheerleader in East High. "What are you waiting for, Tess? She's REALLY, REALLY good & I think she's the BEST. Get her." Caitlyn irritates Tess. "So?" Mitchie asks. "So?!!" Tess said. "You're in!" Caitlyn said. Tess was shocked. "Really?! Thank you very much!" Mitchie said happily. "YAY YAY YAY!" Miley & Alex said together while jumping up & down. They come over Mitchie & congratulate her. "Wait!" Tess taps the table & stands up. "Wait? What are you saying Tess?" Caitlyn asks Tess. "You can go now Ms. Torres tomorrow's your first day!" Caitlyn said then walks out. Mitchie, Miley & Alex walks out happily. Tess groans.

**

* * *

**

**Tomorrow at Mitchie's first day.**

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Mitchie runs on the hallway quickly because she's getting late for her first day. Until she suddenly bumped into someone! "Ouch!" Mitchie's lying on the floor. "I'm Sorry!"

_To be continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

The Cheerleader & the MVP

By: tmdsjbfan1 (Jillian G.)

* * *

"I'm Sorry!" Shane Gray helps Mitchie to get up. "I'm in a hurry, bye!" Shane runs. Mitchie sighs & rolls her eyes. "OH!" She runs as fast as she can into the gym. "You're late!" Coach Martin & Tess say at the same time.

Mitchie's POV:

_The reason why we bumped at each other is because we're both late at the same spot. Ugh._

"You're the MVP! But you're always late, Shane.**" **Coach Martin scolds Shane. "I'm Sorry, coach." Shane apologizes. "Now, get over here!" Shane runs & gets the ball. Meanwhile, Mitchie walks over Tess. "It's your first day & you're late! Are you kidding me?!!" Tess yells. "Do you think she's kidding? Tess?" Caitlyn interrupts her. "Let's just start the practice" Ella walks over. "Okay" Mitchie said. After their practice, Mitchie walks over by the fountain. Then behind her is Shane. While Mitchie's drinking, "Hey, you're the girl I bumped awhile ago. I'm very sorry; I'm just so damn late. I see you're a good cheerleader. " Shane compliments. Mitchie get up. "Why did you say so?" Mitchie looks at Shane. "Well, I just saw your practice." Shane said. "You're watching our practice while you're practicing?" Mitchie asks. "Kind of" Shane scratches the back of his neck. Mitchie sighs & walks away.

**

* * *

**

End of school.

Mitchie's walking with Alex & Miley, while Shane is looking for her. "Ah, Shane, who's you're looking for?" Jason, Shane's older brother, asks. "There she is" Shane points Mitchie. "What?!! You're looking for Miley?!!!!" Nate, Shane's youngest brother, angrily asks. "& who's Miley?" Jason is confused. "I'm talking about the cheerleader." He said. "Oh, I thought you like Miley. But, don't ever try to ask her out!" Nate yells. "Of Course not." "Good.". "Bye!" Mitchie waves at Miley & Alex. "Wait" Shane walks over Mitchie. "Hey" Mitchie stops walking. "I'm Shane Gray, & you are?" Shane asks. "I'm Mitchie Torres, okay, bye" Mitchie walks quickly. Shane runs to her. "Hey! Wait! Uhmm, do you have time on Saturday?"Shane asks. "No I don't have time. I gotta go." Mitchie walks out. Shane sighs.

* * *

_To be continued.._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cheerleader & the MVP**

By: tmdsjbfan1 (Jillian G.)

* * *

**Tomorrow. [Lunch Time]**

"Hey!" Miley greets Alex. "Where's Mitchie?" she asks. "At the rooftop" Alex said. "At the rooftop? What is she doing there?" Miley enters the cafeteria with Alex. "Who knows. Ohm, maybe to relax or something. I don't know." Alex grabs some BLT sandwich. "Oh! I remember, when we're in Middle School she's on the rooftop when something's wrong." Miley said. Alex & Miley sits on their table. "Maybe."

**At the rooftop.**

Mitchie's eating her sandwich while crying. Then somebody opens the door. It's Shane. He didn't see Mitchie so he breathe in the fresh air & raises his arms & yelled, "This is life!" Mitchie looks at him weirdly; she stands & wipes her tears then taps Shane's shoulder. Shane gasps then turns around & looks at Mitchie. "What are you doing here?" Mitchie ignores him, sit & sigh. Shane sits beside her. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing, just family problems." Mitchie stands & walks away, before she could open the door, "You can tell me everything later, I'm a GOOD listener." Shane said. Mitchie nods.

**Later, at the Gym.**

After the practice, Mitchie & Shane sits together on the bleachers. They talk & laugh. Tess sees them & get so jealous. "What are they doing?" She said angrily. "DUH talking." Caitlyn said. Tess rolls her eyes. Meanwhile, Shane tell Mitchie a joke to cheer her up, Mitchie laughs. "You're funny." Mitchie looks into his eyes. "Thanks." He smiles. They just look at each other while smiling until the moment was interrupted, "Mitchie! You have to practice more!!!!!!" Tess shouts. "Gotta go" Mitchie stands up. "She's a witch" Shane said. Mitchie giggles & runs.

**End of School.**

"Hey! Mitchie!" Shane puts his elbow on to Mitchie's locker door. "What?" She asks. "Can I have you're number?" Mitchie gives him her number. "I'll text you!" Shane runs. Mitchie closes her locker & smiles.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued.._

_SORRY, it's too short I'm just so busy right now. Well, just wait for the other Chapter ;) Thanks!_

_xoxo,_

_Jilly _


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

The Cheerleader & the MVP

By: tmdsjbfan1

**

* * *

**

**At the Mitchie's house**

"La la la la la la" Mitchie sings as she opens the door of the house. "You seems so happy, sweetie. What makes your day so bright?" Mrs. Torres asks. "Nothing mom." Mitchie smiles. She enters her room & when she's about to close the door she got a new message. She thought its Shane, but it turns out to be Miley. She groans & read the message. It is said:

_Hey Mitch!! Wanna party tomorrow nite at my house? U should also bring some of ur friends=) _

_Ps. if it's a guy, do u mind 2 let them bring some of their guy friends 2? Lol. JKxD_

_.xx_

Mitchie thought: _Should I ask Shane & his brothers? Oh well_

Then she got a message again. It's from an unknown sender. It says:

_Mitchie, this is me, Shane. 'member? Well, how're u?_

_-SG_

Mitchie smiles, & replied quickly. She said:

_I'm fine. & yep I remember u. Anyways; do u have time 4 2morow nite?_

_xoxo,_

_Mitchie_

Shane thought: _Is she asking me out for a date? _

His heart's beating faster & faster. Then he replies:

_Yes, y?_

_-SG_

"Great" Mitchie whispers.

_So, can u come with me 2 the party in Miley's house? U can bring some of ur friends, or ur bros._

_xoxo,_

_Mitchie_

"If only I can't bring them, I can come." Shane sighs.

_Sure! I'll bring Nate & Jason. Mind if I pick u up?_

_-SG_

"Sweet" Mitchie smiles

_Sure, but the thing is, do u no where I live?_

_xoxo,_

_Mitchie_

"Oh, snap." Shane said

_Can u tell me?_

_-SG_

Then, Mitchie told Shane where she lives.

**

* * *

**

**Tomorrow at the hallway.**

"So, did you invite some of your friends?" Miley opens her locker. "Yeah" Mitchie replies. "Who are they?" Miley asks. "The Gray brothers" Mitchie said. They start walking. Then, Alex taps Miley & Mitchie's shoulder. "You coming tonight?" Alex asks Mitchie. She nods. "Who will you come with?" Miley asks Alex. "David, of course" Alex grins. "Ooh" Miley & Mitchie laughs. "What?!" Alex said. "Nothing, nothing."

**At the cafeteria.**

"So, I didn't know that you're close with the Grays" Miley bite on her pizza. "You're friends with them?" Alex asks Mitchie. "Not that close, & I'm just friends with Shane & not with Nate & Jason." Mitchie drinks.

At the other table.

"Will you guys coming with me tonight at Miley's house?" Shane asks Nate & Jason. Nate stands & taps the table. "What? You're going to Miley's house?" Nate whispers. "Can you please sit down?" Jason said. Nate sits. "There's a party tonight, you idiot. Mitchie ask me to come. & I'm going to pick her up." Shane explains. "You're going to pick Miley up?" Nate said. Jason groans while he's rolling his eyes. "IDIOT! Why should I pick Miley if I'm going to her house FOR HER PARTY!!!!" Shane whispers angrily. "Oh, you're going to Mitchie's house to pick her up." Nate said. "So, you guys going?" Shane asks. "SURE" Nate & Jason said at the same time.

* * *

"Class dismissed" The students stands & walks out of the room. "You're not going for some practice?" Alex asks Mitchie. "No, we have no practice during Fridays". "Okay, see you guys tonight!" Alex waves. "Bye!" Miley said.

**At Mitchie's house.**

When Mitchie check her inbox on her phone, she saw a message from Shane:

_Gonna pick u up at 7_

_-SG_

Mitchie smiles.

_To be continued.._


End file.
